The present disclosure relates to vacuum cleaners. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a cyclonic utility vacuum cleaner used for suctioning dirt, dry and wet debris and liquid from various floor surfaces, such as in a wet/dry room, workshop, garage or other like area. However, it should be appreciated that the disclosed utility vacuum cleaner can also be used in a dwelling on tiled, carpeted, wood or linoleum covered floor surfaces.
It is relatively commonplace to find two types of vacuum cleaners in modern households: one that is suited for vacuuming floors and carpets, such as an upright vacuum cleaner or a canister-type vacuum cleaner, and another for relatively heavy-duty cleaning tasks, such as a utility vacuum cleaner.
Utility vacuum cleaners, also known as wet/dry vacuums, are commonly employed in the basements, garages and/or workshops for relatively heavy-duty cleaning tasks. Typical prior art utility vacuum cleaners have a sizeable holding receptacle or tank and an electric motor and fan assembly mounted along its top. In many such units, a cylindrical, pleated disposable filter is fitted onto a perforated cylindrical tube, which is an air intake of a motor housing. A nozzle, connected by a hose to the receptacle serves to draw materials into the receptacle. However, after vacuuming under harsh conditions, the filter can become quickly obstructed by debris or the like. This reduces air flow and impedes the effectiveness of the wet/dry vacuum cleaner, necessitating frequent manual cleaning of the surface of the filter, or its replacement with a new one.
Accordingly, the present disclosure pertains to a new and improved wet/dry vacuum cleaner having a dual stage cyclonic air flow design which overcomes certain difficulties with the prior art designs while providing better and more advantageous overall results.